Angel of Darkness
by ZackiepoosCloud
Summary: After the 'attack' from White Thunder, Tori wakes up to find himself in Jun's room. What happens next, he can't decide whether or not he wants it or not. JunxTori. Yaoi, one-shot


**Hitogoroshi:** I read a one-shot with this pairing. :3 I love it now. T_T Don't hate me for it~! This is while Jun Manjoume is in the Hikari No Kessha~ After he challenged the Blue dorm. :] Enjoy~

BTW~ Tori is the blue-haired Obelisk guy who used to follow Jun around. Most seen in episode 1 and 2. He's got the glasses~ and the country accent, sounds like a chick in the Japanese version.

_"Soon, all of you will see the light! Everyone does, eventually."_

These were the last words Jun had said. At least, that's how they were to Tori. He couldn't remember anything else. Just, a blinding flash of light, his life points dropping to zero, at the hands of...

"Manjoume-Chan..."

His gray eyes flickered open. Much to Tori's surprise, he found himself in his room- No, wait. Sitting up and actually looking around, he found himself in Jun's old room from Obelisk Dorms. He had been lying down on the bed? Tori had to stop and think about who would put him there, and why it would be Jun's bed. This bed held many memories of love-making between him and the younger resident. That was, before Jun had turned into a douche bag. Just thinking about it made Tori mad.

With one grave shake of his head, Tori pushed himself up off the bed. There was no point to staying in here if he was only going to get mad. He should- instead- be rejoicing about the fact that he ad not succumb to this stupid 'Join The HIkari No Kessha*' idea.

Although... Tori sat himself back on the bed, crawling on to it rather, until he settled in the middle on his side. He had to grin when he heard the bed creak when he flopped down on his side. That had been created from him and Jun when said Manjoume was feeling... playful. The dormmate next door came to the door and started pounding on Jun's door, telling them to "shut the hell up or else." Jun flashed the flustered and giggling Tori a grin before turning his attention to the door and caling the person behind it everything colorful under the sun.

Those were the days, when Jun smiled- a genuine smile. That was the Jun Tori loved. What went wrong? Where, on earth, did Tori go wrong to create such a.... monster out of Jun? Had he not loved him enough? Or... had he loved him too much- because Tori only worshiped the ground Jun walked on.

"You're finally up?"

Speak of the devil. Tori quickly sat up, his gray eyes locking on the form of Jun. The bluenette had to admit, Jun did look good in white, but there was no time to gawk. Jun had turned insane, despite how much Tori wanted to disagree, deny that fact. It was true, and the bluenette knew it, deep down inside, he knew it.

"So what'if I am?" Tori responded, his old south-country accent shaking as Jun approached the bed. Tori pushed back until his back was pressed against the headboard of the best. His eyes were gled to Jun's when the Manjoume's face was within inches of Tori's.

"No one's impervious to the light, Tori," Jun purred as he leaned in, saying such words in Tori's ear in the form of a whisper. It sent shivers down Tori's back. "Why are you so against seeing the light?"

"I ain't goin' t' go insane." Jun'st left hand grabbed Tori's right wrist. It was hard to think on Tori's end, with Jun so close and all. Especially with such an intoxicating scent that Tori just wanted to take in until he could smell it no more. "Damnit, Manjoume-Chan," Tori thought forlornly. Jun had gone awefully quiet, long enough to actually make Tori almost forget why he was here, or what e was doing here. Suddenly, he was being pulled under Jun, said Manjoume's knees pressing in to Tori's hips, a strong hand prssing down on each shoulder. Tori's light gray eyes stared into the darker gray eyes of Jun. Jun's right hand left Tori's shoulder, slowly pulling the glasses from Tori's face, he placed them on the desk by the bed. "H- hey, hold yer' horses there, Manjo- Jun!"

"White Thunder," Jun corrected as he pinned down Tori's arm which was reaching for the glasses. His fingers tongled themselves with Tori's as Jun leaned down into Tori's neck. He bit the collar of the gray shirt beneath, pulling it away to slowly expose part of Tori's neck before he started lickin at it. The action sent another shiver down Tori's spine as he lie still, deciding whether or not he liked this.

"Jun!" Tori cried out suddenly, surprising even himself since his voice sounded so alien to him that he thought someone had walked in. He called out the Manjoume's name because Jun had bitten in- rather roughly- and started to suck on Tori's neck. Jun, teasingly, grinded his hips against Tori's, making the other groan. But, it wasn't enough for Jun. He wanted more.

Tori's cheeks, by now, were a dark shade of cherry red, his face burning from the intense blush. Jun pulled away from Tori's neck, after leaving his mark there, and started to peel off Tori's Obelisk Blue jacket. HIs hands slipped under Tori's shurt, and- with the softest touch- slid up Tori's sides, also pulling up the gray shirt. Jun slipped the shirt off, throwing it aside with the Obelisk Blue jacket. Tori turned his head to one side, eyes closed, as Jun disregarded Tori's upper half and went straight for the lower, pulling off the other's pants and boxers.

Jun lowered his head, taking Tori's length in his mouth. Tori bit his lip as Jun licked teasingly at the tip. He arched his back and did his best to supress a moan as Jun started to suck on it. Tori would have kicked, but Jun had one leg over each shoulder. The bluenette gripped at the sheets, so tightly that his knuckles turned white. His heart beat was racing, as if at any moment it would burst. Tori let out a long, slow, wavering exhale, then quickly gasped as Jun drug his tongue up the side before pulling away.

Tori heard the sound of unzipping, then buttons, guessing that Jun was undressing since Tori's legs dropped down to the bed again. "M-Manjoume-Chan..." Tori whimpered softly.

"White thunder," Jun corrected again as he slipped between Tori's legs. Jun's left hand grabbed Tori's right, interlocking their fingers. Then his right hand grabbed TOri's hip before looking up apologetically. Tori knew then that he was fighting between the real him and the current Jun. (In all honesty, Tori loved the real Jun, and had complete faith in him.) But why the sorry look? Tori almost convinced himself that he was seeing things, since he didn't have his glasses on, until Jun pushed in. It was rough, dry, and burned like hell- even causing blood. Tori's neck craned back, a loud and agony filled scream to escape such. Warm tears spilled over his cheeks.

"Why!?" Was all he managed to think. Jun started moving inside of Tori, the bluenette's cries causing his voice to go hoarse. Jun had the most demented expression on his face. Tori's hand was clenched tightly around Jun's, which made said Manjoume's expression to go from demented to mournful for his lover. His bangs, by now, had fallen, and Jun had to keep flicking his head one way to keep them out of his eyes.

Suddenly, Jun hit it. The soft spot inside Tori. Light gray eyes widened in pleasure, a soft moan slowly escalating to that much louder with each thrust on that spot- pleasure filled this time. That was Tori's Jun. The real Jun would never hurt Tori.

But...

Tori felt he was losing himself- he had this indescribable feeling, as if he was floating out of his own body. Darkness- or rather, a blidning white- started to obscure his vision.

"J- Manjoume-Chan!"

_"White Thunder."_ Was the last thing Tori heard.


End file.
